The present invention is directed to providing a folding platform structure. In particular, the present invention is directed to providing a seat, table or bar structure that can be easily transported by an individual to a site of use and/or attached to a fixed structure.
There are a number of situations in which an individual may desire to have a portable seating, table or bar structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,430, for example, describes a need for portable seating apparatus in spectator situations. Newer spectator arenas are designed to maximize the use of valuable space. An anchored seating arrangement, such as fixed benches, cannot be easily configured based on the type of event taking place at the arena. Accordingly, some form of portable structure is preferable. Similarly, in many outdoor events, it is desirable to providing as seating and/or table structure. For example, in many open field events for non-professional sports activities, no seating structures exist. Particularly in the case of soccer fields, coaches and players are often left standing and exposed to the elements. There still remains a need for a seating structure that can be easily setup/stowed at locations where no or limited seating space is available and further to provide cover from the weather. Still other examples include hunters that need seating and cover for hunting blinds or individuals participating in tail gate parties at sporting events in needs of seating and tables. Still further, a folding platform structure that could be utilized in conjunction with a fixed structure would be desirable in situations in which inclement weather may overturn a seat, table or bar.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a seat, table or bar structure can be folded into a compact storing position, that can be made portable for easy transportation, that can provide cover from the elements of weather, and that can alternatively be coupled to a fixed structure.